marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Caleb Jackson (Earth-616)
, printed in Astonishing Tales Vol 2 #5 | CurrentAlias = Shiver Man | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Alignment = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Undead | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Tieri; Mark Texeira | First = Wolverine Vol 2 #163 | HistoryText = The Shiver Man is a character of obscure origins; in his appearances, characters speculate that he is a soul condemned to walk the earth forever for an unknown crime, one possible reason being that he was once a man named Caleb Jackson who lived in the old west and killed armed men in a church, (apparently to seek revenge for his wife's murder) and then gunning down a priest in the crossfire just before he finished putting a curse on Caleb, stating that soon after caleb died he would walk the Earth forever as some kind of restless undead creature for what he did that day. He is presented as an undead bounty hunter who has worked with Nick Fury on occasions when Fury works outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.. For instance, when Wolverine is a fugitive, hunted for supposedly murdering a senator, Fury hires the Shiver Man to bring Wolverine directly to him instead of to S.H.I.E.L.D. The Shiver Man tracks Wolverine and Beast and attacks them, sensing that Wolverine was guilty of the murder. However, he loses the pair to a corrupt faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. Jackson uses Sabretooth, then a member of the Weapon X Program, to bring the two X-Men to a secret facility. The Shiver Man rescues them, destroying the facility, and destroying the Program's files on all past Weapon X employees. Learning that the Weapon X Program had been controlling Wolverine's mind during the murder, the Shiver Man dissipated before confronting Wolverine again. | Powers = A ghostly form, Shiver Man has superhuman tracking abilities, presumably psionic or magical in nature. He has enhanced strength and agility, and can reattach limbs lost in combat. He can teleport and transform his body into a mist like form which he can use to phase through people and objects, even doing internal damage if he wishes. His guns fired flaming bullets. He is incredibly stealthy, and if he has a scent or heartbeat, they were undetectable even to Wolverine. One rumour about him suggests he is condemned to forever walk the Earth, and as such he may have some form of longevity or immortality. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = 2 pistols | Notes = Shiver Man's real name is revealed in Astonishing Tales: Shiver Man #1 (Marvel Digital Exclusive comic) | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}